Love, Chaos and Murder
by Vampire-Mistress
Summary: She wanted him.He was already taken by her best-friend. She wanted best-friend to kill him...Best-friend did it...
1. The Chaos

A/N: I don't own but those people do! ( points at SqaureSofts Coffee House while  
people run and brake down the windows)  
  
Opps!  
  
  
Love, Chaos and Murder.  
  
"He walked into her life, she just stood there watching." The unknown person said. While  
drinking her Pepsi.  
"They never did anything really...they only killed some people. It was like a fuck'in  
prison."   
  
The unknown person stood up dropping her Pepsi on the floor. Then walked to the man in front of her.  
The man was playing with his pen, not EVEN thinking about what the other person was about to do planning   
to do.  
"I wonder if this pen could do tricks..." The man said.  
The Pepsi was rolling on the ground towards the back wall. The mans pen dropped, making an errie sound.  
The other person in that room was wearing a dress. It was white and long it could remind you of a wedding.  
The only problem was that the dress had red stains.  
"Oh my fucking god! Sit back down, or else!" The man said while takeing out his gun. The unknown person  
walked to the phone,cutting off the line. She turned her back making sure the doors were sound-proof.  
She turned around facing that man again.   
"Do you honestly think, I loved him? He was just a factor used for my "evil" doings. Plus, that stupid  
bitch wanted him more than I do. She was heart broken, I HAD to help her. I did have advantages over  
him. My interest was only to help that poor girl...too bad it included love, choas and murder."  
While, the man was just about to shot her. She grabbed her gun and shot him first in the head. It was a   
bloody mess. The woman just smiled and walked out the big door. Snowing, she picked up the bottom of her  
bloody dress and ran to a Cafe' that was called " Make It Dry". There was bloody footsteps following behind her,  
she only ran faster. A car passed her by.  
" Hey, sweet thang! Why are you out in the cold, if you could be hot with me? The pervert man said. She smiled thinking only  
one thing: Love, Chaos and Murder.  
  
  
A/N: I made this chapter short for a reason. I wanted to make a story that the readers are involed in.  
This means that I want you to figure out who i'm talking about. Everytime I get an answer I'll change the  
this chapter. I won't make a new chapter until I get the right answer. So, I guess it's up to you!  
  
Good Luck   
Zells_Gurl 


	2. The Chaos part 2

A/N: Well, Rinoa WAS the killer but who did she killed? Because I got the answer less then 3 days  
I told you who was the "heart broken" girl Selphie And also if your curious tell me who's that guy in the room?  
Hmmm... This is the "New" Chapter because someone solved this mystery (I promise it gets harder) and there's another   
new chapter for you nice people to read!!! Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!  
I don't own these people but I will soon...mmwwwwwwwwwwhahahahaha  
((I can't really back that up))  
  
  
((Zell,Squall and Seifer))   
  
  
Love, Chaos and Murder  
  
  
"He walked into her life, Selphie just stood there watching. Sure, he was a little bit weird at first   
aren't we all? Selphie wasn't the right girl for him but still, he was kinda cute."Rinoa said.   
While drinking her Diet Pepsi.  
"They never did anything really...they only killed two people. It was like a fuck'in  
prison."   
Rinoa stood up dropping her Diet Pepsi on the floor. Then walked to the man in front of her.  
The man was playing with his pen, not EVEN thinking about what Rinoa was planning to do.   
"I wonder if this pen could do tricks...Nah, I'd rather be somewhere off where nobody knows me not like anybody knows me here..."   
The man said.  
The Pepsi was rolling on the ground towards the back wall. The mans pen dropped, making an errie sound.  
Rinoa was wearing a dress. It was white and long it could remind you of a wedding.  
The only problem was that the dress had red blood stains.  
"Oh my fucking god! Sit back down, or else!" The man said while takeing out his gun. The unknown person  
walked to the phone,cutting off the line. She turned her back making sure the doors were sound-proof.  
Next, turned around facing that man again.   
"Do you honestly think, I loved him? He was just a factor used for my "evil" doings. Plus, that stupid  
bitch wanted him more than I do. Selphie was heart broken, I HAD to help her. I did have advantages over  
him. My interest was only to help that poor girl...too bad it included love, choas and murder."  
While, the man was just about to shot her. She grabbed her gun and shot him first in the head. It was a   
bloody mess. The woman just smiled and walked out the big door. Snowing, she picked up the bottom of her  
bloody dress and ran to a Cafe' that was called " Make It Dry". There was bloody footsteps following behind her,  
she only ran faster. A car passed her by.  
" Hey, sweet thang! Why are you out in the cold, if you could be hot with me? The pervert man said. She smiled thinking only  
one thing: Love, Chaos and Murder.  
  
  
A/N: I made this chapter short for a reason. I wanted to make a story that the readers are involed in.  
This means that I want you to figure out who i'm talking about. Everytime I get an answer I'll change the  
this chapter. I won't make a new chapter until I get the right answer. So, I guess it's up to you!  
I wonder why Rinoa was drinking a Diet Pepsi? That man is so careless even when he's in the same room as  
Rinoa.  
  
Good Luck   
Zells_Gurl 


	3. HUMOR While your waiting

A/N: I'm not sure about Zell...but thanks for trying! Anywayz, This is also a humor  
fic. This means while you people are properly trying to figure this out...I'll make jokes  
that might give out clues to who the "mystery" people are. Curiousity killed the cat but  
it didn't kill coke!!! And that's all that matters...  
I don't own.... I borrow....  
  
Zell: Hey! Seifer!   
~~Seifer turned around making his mad face~~  
Zell: Yeah, you! Who else has a dumb name like that! With a stupid gunblade!  
~~Seifer walked to Zell~~  
Seifer: Chicken-wuss....you make me laugh!  
Zell: I know, especialy when I got that SeeD uniform. You were laughing so much  
you were crying!!!  
Seifer: My Hyperion does need a shield.....Hey Zell do you have a job?  
Zell: Ha..ha...Zell is gonna take ya' to hell!!!  
  
  
A/n: Did I mention I was brain dead? "LOL" I know not really funny but still!  
  
This IS NOT A PART OF THE STORY 


	4. The Love

A/N: I feel sooo giggley inside!!! Yes, "Phoenix Blade" the guy is Seifer!   
Cailin since you review(d) but got it wrong...you get a BIG cookie!!! Thanks for  
reviewing and such!! Please review every chapter and tell me if I made a "typo" or  
I got something wrong, or tell me if you love, hate it doesn't matter!!!!!!!!  
  
I don't own but...I think the little girl next door does. She's very suspicous!  
( I can't back that up..)  
  
The man driving the car didn't even take a second look back at Rinoa. He was too drunk and   
stupid. Rinoa was about to stab him until, the man fell asleep...Now, it's very clear what  
type of danger Rinoa got herself into. While, the car was still moving, Rinoa got her knife out  
of her shoe and stabbed the man. Rinoa got in the passanger seat so she could throw him out of   
the window. Barely able to carry the man she at least got his head out of the window. The car without  
a driver, was driving in the snow. As far, as the car got deeper into the snow, it also got slower and  
bumpier. Rinoa, finally pushed him out of the window. Too bad all of her problems didn't go away so easily,  
she still had to figure out where the car was taking her. Rinoa, wasn't frighten at all! In fact, she only  
laughed about it! Death, was only a regular pattern to her. It is as if, she was getting happier of some   
sort.   
"Damn these wheels!" Rinoa yelled.  
Laughing, as she was, actually got a hold of the car and turned it around. Why, in the world did some angel  
let her live? As she drove down the snowy path, Rinoa saw that Cafe'"Let It Dry". "Let It Dry" is such a weird  
name for a Cafe'...   
She parked and walked to the telephone both. Everyone who saw her was stareing at Rinoa because, she was still  
wearing that red wedding dress. Next, she called Selphie to tell her the mission was completed. Selphie was Rinoas  
best-friend and partner. The phone ringed a few times until Selphie finally picked up the phone.  
"Hello?" Selphie said. Rinoa made an evil smile.  
"Hey, it's Rinoa...Seifer is.." Rinoa couldn't finish those last words because a flash back of Seifer went through her  
head. She realized who she killed, who she loved.  
"Yay! How did you do it?" Selphe asked. She was playing with the phone.  
"I don't know..." Rinoa was day dreaming the first time she laid eyes on Seifer...and the last...   
'Hmph, stupid son of a bitch!" Seifer yelled. That got the attention of Rinoa. She walked towards to where Seifer was yelling.  
"What's up with you? Did that Marlbro brake one of your nails?" She said playing'ly. Seifer made his famous twisted smile.  
Rinoa was about to fall in love with this guy! I know I would  
"Chicken-wussy wuss! Damn you!" Seifer yelled. Rinoa kept walking towards Seifer until she got so close to him, she was face to   
face to Seifer's head.  
" Get out of my way!" He yelled. She smiled and lick his face.  
" I can make you happy." She whispered in his ear.  
" Look, if your a slut or the "devil" leave ne out of this! No one cares..."  
"Ok, I'll tell hyne about you." Rinoa whipered again then walked away. Seifer just stared at her. 


	5. Need A Ride?

A/N: I wonder where Rinoa and Seifer was when they first met...here's something  
you should have figured out in the game...what season was it? Anyway, heres another chapter  
please R&R as usual... enojoy this new chapter!  
  
I think if I owned these game people...I wouldn't be here right now..I would be making a new game with  
VOICE~OVERS****   
  
Snowing, as it was, Rinoa was holding the phone with a death grip. She never killed anybody when she  
was dating Seifer. Even though Seifer did.   
"Rinoa, you don't have to tell me...if it was too gory and slow." Selphie said slowly. Selpihe was in her dorm.  
Never, has she ever, ever, ever killed anyone. We are reading about a girl who puts up her hair very high and likes to blow up...things...   
"I'll tell you about it the next time I'll see you." Rinoa coughed out. She hanged up the phone then slammed it to the phone booth.   
Obviously, it was cold and not hot as it was when she first met Seifer, but just cold. "Make It Dry", was closing up. She saw a blonde  
teenager walking towards the cafe'. The blonde was wearing a long heavy sweat shirt, had spiky hair and was about Rinoa's height. He   
was upset to have just now figured out the cafe was closing.  
"Why the hell!" He yelled while started to shadow box. Rinoa, was smiling at him. She loved a guy who can get mad easily. As you may have known   
she was planning her next move to confuse an innocent man-or in this case, boy.   
"What's your name?" Rinoa asked questionly.   
"Zell Dincht, what's your name? No, wait-let me guess!" Zell stopped shadow boxing and began to think. Well, we all know he was thinking but he   
posing as if he were thinking.  
" Sally-no..Rosy-no..! Yamila-no..Deanna? Umm...Jazmyne-maybe even Rinoa?"  
" Ho,ho, hehehe! Yup, it's Rinoa. You can call me angel." Rinoa said like SHE WAS ACTUALLY laughing. In her mind we all know what she was thinking  
about. She was thinking like ' Why the frick is he soooo and cute?'  
" Can I have a ride with you? Because I know you're from the Balamb Garden. I saw you before." Rinoa was looking at his eyes. Usually, it's very rude   
to stare at someone, but in this case, it is forgiven for. Zells eyes were flickering red and black. Zell must have put on too much ClaerEyes on   
or something. I know if I was Rinoa, I would have been scared just staring at the TV watching Zells eyes flicker like that.   
"What?" Zell asked.   
"Ummmm, your...eyes." Rinoa, usually wouldn't tell someone if there's something on their face because, it was rude and also she wanted to laugh when people  
stare at that one person. That was a totally different story, this type of thing doesn't happen to anyone. People would call the police...not stare if anyone   
saw this type of thing.  
"What about my eyes..," Zell started to rub his eyes a little.  
"Is it ok now?"  
His eyes was still flickering. Zell shrugged and walked towards his big orange car.   
"Hey! Wait! You can't leave me out here!" Rinoa yelled at Zell. Zell turned around and raised an eyebrow.  
"Why not?" Zell asked.   
"Because it's rude! That's why!" Who am I to call somebody rude? Aren't I the one who married my best-friends crush? Along with that I killed the him!  
"Say what!?" Zell smirked. He opened the car door and gestured her to come in.   
"Get your ass in the car!" He laughed.   
"Wait, before you get in the car...tell me what is that red stuff on your dress?"   
Rinoa wasn't gonna tell him the truth...  
"Kool-aid?"   
  
A/N: Heheheh...sorry for NOT UPLOADING but my computer was in the "shop"  
There's no mystery here....yet  
So this is what I call "FREE_LOADER"  
I hope you people enjoy!  
Zells_Gurl 


End file.
